The Kings Desires
by Platinum Angel
Summary: For all who have waited...finally chapter 3! Yay! I hope that you all enjoy it!
1. Blue Warrior

  
  
  
I am your cancer...  
  
I am your cancer....  
  
I am your cancer.....  
  
  
Over and over again he heard it. Those words. They kept repeating in his mind. Who is doing this to him?  
  
He got up and walked out of the throne room. 'Who? Who is my cancer?'  
  
He went to the training room to let his thoughts seep out of his mind. He thought he was going insane. He just might be.  
  
On the way he caught a glimpse of Nappa turning a corner in front of him.  
  
"Nappa!"  
  
"Yes my.."  
  
"Shut-up! Now, I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"I need you to find the blue-haired warrior that you were talking of. I want her. Bring her here. I will be in the taining rooms. Let me know when you have captured her."  
  
"Yes." Nappa then turned and walked in the opposite direction that he was heading.   
  
Nappa walked down the winding halls until he reached the doors to the palace. He then looked at the guard at the door. They shared knowing glances and both walked out of the structure together. They both knew where they had to go.  
  
Upon seeing the blue-haired warrior they both knew that she was unique. They had wanted her for themselves, but that wasn't going to happen. Especially when they couldn't even apprehend her. What species is she? She isn't Saiyan, or at least he didn't think so.  
  
They walked out to the front gates which is where they took flight.  
  
"Radditz, We must find her."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Radditz then blasted ahead of Nappa and made a course straight for where the female woman was last seen. That was in the northern hemisphere about six hours ago.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
She started laughing. "So they're after me huh?" She said to herself. "Well, won't they be surprised. No more hiding Bulma...No more. Now you will show them what you have showed so many others."   
  
She smiled to herself before looking back into the calm waters in front of her. This was her place. Pure serenity, and sometimes, that's all she wants. She can't have that while she is being hunted by two, brainless, weak, monkeys now could she? No.  
  
"God, Not that I have anything against the species, but I think they need more showers. St least the ones I've come across."  
  
She could feel a ki comming closer to her. 'It's the long haired one. Time for some fun'  
  
She rose in the air making her location apparent. He charged at her. She fazed out right before they made contact  
  



	2. Defiance

The Kings Desires Chapter 2: Defiance  
  
Disclaimer: I know that I hadn't included this in the last chapter, my apologizes.but I need to say that I do not own any of the characters that are taking part in my story that belong to DBZ.  
  
  
  
  
  
Radditz turned around preparing to make another attack.  
  
"Ice Arrow!" suddenly a bow appeared, made of a translucent blue. Inside was an arrow made of solid ice. Radditz didn't have a chance to prepare for the attack. It pierced him in the right shoulder. Frost seemed to grow from the wound and he fell to the ground with a dull thud. There he was, frozen solid.  
  
Now here comes the other. She started laughing lightly to herself. She blasted off in the opposite direction of the on-coming form, intercepting him before he could see the frozen body of Radditz. This man was taller then the last but none the wiser. He appeared as if he was astonished that she had appeared in front of him, as if he thought that she should fear a tall bald man and turn to flee in fear. She did just the opposite.  
  
She dived down to the ground below, hoping that he will be dumb enough to follow and take the prepared attack head on. She touched the ground lightly, gathering energy in her hands, ready to knock this man unconscious as soon as the opportunity arises. He came down to the ground after her, expecting just to prepare for a one on one fight. Which was what was going to happen.in a sense. She hid the glowing orb of energy where he was unable to see it, waiting for just the right moment. Then she let it disappear, the energy was still there, just not able to be seen by the naked eye.  
  
He smiled to himself, thinking that this would be an easy assignment. Perhaps he could have some of his own fun with her before he hands her over to the king. That thought brought a smile to his face. He took a step forward, ready to leap at the mysterious amazon. Suddenly she turned a bright blue orb of fire radiated out of her palm, levitating into the air, then dropped and disappeared into the ground.  
  
The ground shook violently; her attack had gone wrong, now they were both in great danger. The ground below Napa split and engulfed him, never to be seen again by what she believed, this had never happened before, and she didn't doubt that the same would soon happen to her if she did not escape soon. She looked to the sky, desperately looking for an answer.where do I go from here? The sky clouded and became shrouded in darkness, she looked to the ground, and the split where Napa had fallen had closed, never showing that it had existed. Now she will disappear, a unique, and alone. She turned and ran to her place of serenity, hoping that it was not hit by the storm of earth and wind that is becoming of this planet, and it is her fault.  
  
She ran through the shrouding mists and came upon her small pool; she waved a hand over the waters causing a slight ripple, then the picture changed. A man appeared in the picture, flying over the clouds that hid where she was trapped. His eyes were dark and very perceptive, his hair the deepest ebony that rose in a flame. He looked strong and defiant, and pride seemed to radiate off of him. She looked above herself, and through the fog she could see his silhouette above her.  
  
The earth rippled and shifted under her feet, she lost her footing and then fell, and all was an inky void.  
  
King Vegeta flew around the area one more time, sensing that there was something around the area that he couldn't see. He could tell the ground was shifting below and he could no longer sense Napa or Radditz, he wondered if there was something else there that may have damaged his seasoned soldiers, or worse, killed them. He dropped to the ground and finally found what he had been longing to find for such a long time, the mysterious women that seemed to be so unique.and yet.he sighed. He couldn't explain it. There she lay, sprawled along the ground, he armor was somewhat broken and damaged, and her leg seemed to be broken. He walked forward and picked her up, and took in her scent, something that had become his obsession. He then flew toward his kingdom where she would be his little secret, a person slave for his every whim. He knew that if someone else found out about her they would want her for their very own, and that is why she must be locked up, and kept out of sight of the others that roamed the palace halls, counting his son. He had the perfect place for her, all that needed to be done was a little decorating and then she could call that home. He chuckled to himself as the palace came into view.  
  
Her head throbbed and her eyes burned when she opened them. Her skin felt as if it was on fire, and she felt like she was going to be sick. She groaned to herself as she looked around the room where she was being held. It was a dungeon chamber and not a nice one by all accounts. She sighed to herself as she noticed how futile it would be to attempt to escape where she was now, but she wondered what would happen next. She went to move and almost screamed in pain, her leg was broken and twisted, and no one had taken care to look at the wound and see if they could realign the bones. She grimaced in pain and pulled her leg up as far as possible as she ran her hand along her leg, to see where the break was located. There was a large area of swelling where she expected the break to be. She put gentle pressure there and a sharp pain told her that she was right. She decided that there was nothing that she could do, and that rest was the only way that she may have a chance to heal, she was far to tired to use energy to heal the wound. She closed her eyes and tried with much difficulty to find rest, although uncomfortable and cold it seemed to find her quickly enough.  
  
The king later entered the chambers to check on his unique treasure. Something that he will always cherish. There she lay, her back against the wall, protectively holding her leg, sleeping. The king then realized that he had known about her broken leg, and if he wishes this woman to serve him then he must take care of her. He decided that he would later send in men to take care of the wound, but that was later, he has other things that he needs to take care of as of the moment, and his son is one of the people on his mind. He needs to be taught a lesson, an important lesson.  
  
He walked out of the hall and through a tall dark wood door. The door was rarely used, for the hinges creaked loudly when the door was forced open. The door clicked shut after the king left, leaving one guard watching the girl intently next to the door. He watched her intently, wondering why she was so different and yet unique. He wondered if the king would find out if he went closer to her, but he wasn't sure if he should chance it.  
  
King Vegeta stalked down the halls heading toward his younger sons' chambers. His white boots clicked on the dark ebony marble floors, a luxury that was unnecessary but comforting to the king. At the far end of the hall, a door of a deep green and blue stood with carvings that seemed to watch the people of the hall as they walk. This was the place that the Prince when he was young stayed and prayed. He loved this place as much as his mother, a woman that was taken away from him before he was ever able to understand. To this day he visits this place, where he can hear his mother sing to him in a voice that he remembers from his youth. This was his sanctuary.  
  
  
  
  
  
I wanted to apologize to everyone that was waiting for this update. And I want to thank you for reviewing.  
  
*Yugi- thank you for the review, and I am sorry for the lack of updates. There will be more chapters as I now have time to write them. I had originally thought this story wasn't going to go anywhere, but here it is.  
  
*White Dragon- Here is the chapter, I hope that you enjoy it and thank you for the review.  
  
*Shantell Howard- the nine chapters will be out in time if not more then nine. Till then please keep the reviews coming!  
  
*Vegeta's blue-haired angel- Thank you and I am glad that you enjoy it!  
  
*Brittany- Thank you, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well!  
  
*Jadie- Thanks for the fifth review, although I am sorry that I wasn't able to update right away.^ _ ^  
  
*SaturnPrincess87- There will be more to the story, a lot more, so keep reviewing.  
  
*Mike- thanks!  
  
*Sally- I am happy that you enjoy the story. ^ _ ^  
  
*ditcher_type_person~BUM~ Don't know why you put this as your name in the reviews, but thanks for the review. ^ _ ^  
  
  
  
And thank you to all of you that read this and don't have time to review! I hope that you all will review, good or bad. Thank you! And enjoy! 


	3. Sanctuary

Chapter 3: Sanctuary  
  
I do not own the DBZ characters that are in this story. Thank you.  
  
  
  
A soft voice whispers in the dim lights of the gardens, words of confidence and love, words that can only be heard by him.  
  
"Vegeta.my son. how you have grown." His mother was here, she remained here to look after him and keep him out of harms way. He was her only child. He couldn't understand why he was always drawn to this place, and he always wondered if it was because his mother was calling him.  
  
"Why do I always come here? Why are you always calling for me?"  
  
You can hear a sigh, although the sound comes from all around you, as if she lives in all the plants surrounding him. "Here, I know I can protect you."  
  
"Protect me? From what? What is strong enough to ever want to challenge me?"  
  
"Just like you. Always ahead of yourself and you let your pride cloud your judgement." You could hear a small chuckle. "I just like to know that you are safe, and I know that when you are here."  
  
"VEGETA! GET OUT HERE! THERE IS SOMETHING THAT NEEDS TO BE SETTLED BETWEEN US!" A loud voice boomed from on the other side of the large doors. Vegeta looked up, glaring at the doors and the man behind.  
  
"I suggest you not to go Vegeta, please, stay here with me." Her voice was light and pleading, and held an urgency that he had never heard before.  
  
"It is nothing to be concerned with mother, I can take care of myself now. I am no longer a little boy."  
  
Again the voice yelled for him to appear before it. Vegeta then stood and walked towards the door, turning the golden handle, and opening the door to a very angry father and king.  
  
King Vegeta's eyes were cold and heartless, to Vegeta they seemed to have been blood red for an instant, but he dismissed the thought and followed his father down the corridors.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
In the empty garden room, the door slowly clicked shut. "That is who I was protecting you from. my son. May you be strong, for I can not help you now, I am imprisoned to this one place, the one place that is your sanctuary." Suddenly it began to rain. The drops were salty and shattered to blood when it hit the ground. Pain struck her heart as she heard her son's cries of pain. She cried for him, and reached out to him and gave him strength.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Vegeta and his father walked down the long halls and down a winding staircase, where three men waited.  
  
They stood there silent, letting the king and his son pass, and followed. They entered the jail cell where Bulma was being kept, the king giving her a knowing glare; she cringed, then stood angrily. "What are you looking at?" she snapped. All she wanted to do was leave. She then noticed the younger man walk in, he looked similar, but there was something about him.  
  
"Come over here and kneel down Vegeta." His father demanded firmly. Vegeta didn't move.  
  
"There is no reason as to why-" He was cut off by a searing pain that shot up his spine.  
  
"That is no way to treat a king and a father."  
  
"You do not deserve to be called a father.you are a monster, and the only thing that you deserve is to be annihilated." Another searing pain welcomed him at the end of his statement, this time he screamed in pain and fury.  
  
"Are you done.young prince? Apparently there is a lot that you need to learn." Vegeta stayed quiet, glaring only at his father. "Nothing to say? That is rare indeed." King Vegeta smirked in triumph. "Now stand up and come here."  
  
Vegeta still didn't move, his father walking up to him and grabbed his jaw tightly. The young prince growled slightly but otherwise not showing the pain, so his father tightened it, until he heard bone crack and tendons snap, blood seeping from the corner of his mouth.  
  
King Vegeta stood up. "Kill him." Then he walked away, while saying, "I can't have him in my way. Nothing is to come between me and the girl."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bulma stood, she could see the pain in the younger mans eyes, and there was something that she could see in him, and she didn't want to loose the chance to learn more about him. "Wait!" The four men looked at her. "I don't want you to kill him." They smiled and talked among each other in a tongue foreign to her. Then she could see a Ki ball being formed in their hands; all of them ready to kill him. "I said NO!" Her eyes seemed to glow for a mere instant, and she formed a ball of her own.  
  
They seemed to look at her again, confused as what to do. The tallest of them looked at her. "We have our orders miss, so please. Allow us to carry them out, and if not, we'll then turn to you and kill you next." His voice wasn't all that threatening, and she didn't have any reason to fear him, so she let her own Ki ball fly, and it blinded him, then the light devoured him completely.  
  
Two men were left, and then seemed to look at her disbelieving what they had seen. Walking to her cell, they then stopped. Searching for remnants of their companion, although there were none.  
  
"What had you done?" They looked up and then headed back up the stairs, leaving Vegeta on the ground, bloody and bruised, although still alive.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know that it has been a while since I have updated this story. Although I had some problems with my hard disk that I had saved it on, and so I needed to retype it. It is kind of hard to do when you are on a really busy schedule. I hope that you forgive me, and please review and let me know if this chapter is horrible or good, thank you. 


End file.
